


Babbus on the FLOOR

by icemoon4



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, matsprite, my boyfriends, sexxxxxxxx, they get on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemoon4/pseuds/icemoon4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OOC warning :P<br/>ummmmm i suck at summaries lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babbus on the FLOOR

**Author's Note:**

> *lol credit to sophiiiieeee ily bbu ur so perf u rock my wurllllld lol xD  
> **LOLLL CREDS TO MY BUDDDDD ROBODAYDREAMERRRRRRR lol im p sure thats ur real name lol jk xDDDDDD ily  
> ummm ok so this is like my first time writng one of these soooooo DONT JUDGE ME XD  
> i rlllllyyyyyyy like mega love gamtav (or PB&J lol) BECAUSE THEY MAKE THE HOT YAOIS hehe  
> they are just wickkkeedddddddd cutte omg like i would diiieee to see them MAKE OUT XD  
> lol sry if u dont rly no japanese but im liiiike 500% fluent in the language and its osooooo neat and kawaiiiiii (lol that means cute ) so i used a lot of it in the ficccc. if u dont udnerstand something inboxxx me n ill translate ^^ DONT USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE ITS STUPID I DIDNT USE IT  
> BC ITS STUPID lol i only used it a little to check for grammarrrrr  
> sry its so short lol ill probs right another in hte future though!!! i have plans for another 1  
> i had to write this all in one night lol though bc it was like 9 o clock and i was like shoot i have to go to bed lol so i kind of cut it short omg but i could totes shoot for liiiiiiike three pages? yeah i think ill write another if this one goes well! please leave comments and kudosssss <3 i rly wanna hear your feedbaaack  
> UNLESS ITS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK IF U CANT SAY SOMETHING NICE DONT SAY ANYTHIGN AT ALL <333  
> ok byyyyeee!!!

“g-G-G-G-G-G-GAMZEE-KUN........................*” whisperd tavros  
“tAvBrO-kUn U aRe ThE cHoClAtE tO mY sMoRe’ gamze also whispered  
tavros shudered  
“gAMZEE-KUN.... UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...... TAKE ME NOW..........”  
“私はセックスのために準備ができています”  
“gAMZEE-KUN UGU~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
gamzekun prounced on tav and they had SLOPPY MAKE OUTS xD  
gamzee dipped his tongue inot the wet cavern that was tavros mouth  
they were exploring each others mouths n tavors leaned on gamzekun and they fell off the couch!! ^_^  
“hAHAHAHA.... HAHA... HAHAHAHA”  
“ハハハハハハハハハハハハ”  
tehy laugh together  
“tAvBrO-kUn YoUrE eYeS aRe LiKe GeMsToNeS :o)”  
“g-GAMZEE BBY KUN....... }:O”  
pon-pon susumu iro-iro na koto  
don-don kiteru anata no kimochi  
boy boy suteru warui ko wa dare?  
sou sou iikou ah you make me happy  
gamzee proceed too lay on his tavbro  
but jus then enoby dark’ness dementia raven way hopped in thru hte window!  
“GAMZEE UR SO GOFFIK”  
but tehn she were gone... O: *  
gamze took off tavross pants on the.... flor stil laying on his boyfriend  
“GAMZEE MY BABY SWETHEART DARLING DEER KUN” tavros exclauim  
gamzuu passionately stroked his weeping cock as he fingered the ring of muscle leading to his prize. HE FORGOT TEH LUBEZ Once tavykawai mcdesu was ready for his adventure on pleasure mountain, Gamzee entered the bishi motherfucker, his dick rearing forward and hitting his sweet spot on the first thrust like a prostate seeking dick missle.**  
tavro made sexy noises that turn jamzee ON..  
“uguuuuuuu......uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuU........UUUUUUUUU...UUUUU..UUU....”  
gam,zorb thrusted into him like a goat (lol bc hes capricorn WHICH IS GOAT if u didnt kno that lmao X3) he bleated like a goat w/ each thrust. he finished inside him and made exasperat sigh....  
it was beaty he cuddled next to his lover and they fell asleep together on the flor... <33333  
but then like three hours later he got a STOOPID MASSAGE FROM KARKAT >xP

[11:49] carcinoGENETESIT began pestering terminalCAPRIOCOUS  
CG: HEY FUCKASS SHIT STAIN WGHAT THE HECKYY TONITE WAS MOVIE NITE >>>>>>>>:::::::BB  
TC: lOl SoRrY mAnBrO i WaS dOiNg mY bOyFrIeNd iN tHe BuTt :o) HONK  
CG: OMG U SHITHEAD FUCKASS IM BREAK UP WITH YOU  
TC: 私は、マッシュはあなたの血の頭に私が私に母を誓うよ  
CG CEASED PESTERING TC

the end


End file.
